


10, 15, 18

by rubyrummy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fem!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стефани Роджерс – хорошая девочка, но не из послушных, поэтому никто не удивлен, что она дружит с не совсем хорошим мальчишкой Барнсом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10, 15, 18

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10, 15, 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432213) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock), [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Переведено на «Весеннюю разминку» для команды Стива и Баки.

Стефани — хорошая девочка, но послушной её назвать нельзя, поэтому когда Сара Роджерс узнает о том, что не совсем хороший мальчишка Барнсов увивается вокруг дочери, она ничуть не удивляется.

Особо беспокоится нет смысла: слишком юны — им всего десять лет. Но увидев Стефани — тонкие ручки, тонкие ножки — и её приятеля — выше на пятнадцать сантиметров и тяжелее на восемнадцать килограммов, — она застывает в дверях безупречно чистой кухни, охваченная безумным желанием защитить.

— Стефани, я же говорила, — напоминает Сара, будто от этого есть толк.

— Баки мой друг, — отвечает Стефани просто, словно неважно, что мальчишка Барнсов известен на всю округу драками и битыми окнами. Улыбнулся кривоватой улыбкой, дёрнул за косичку, и её маленькая девочка пропала. Как влюбилась в пять, так с той поры и витает в облаках.

— А я твоя мать, — не сдаётся Сара.

— Когда-нибудь я женюсь на ней, миссис Роджерс, вот увидите, — внезапно заявляет мальчика Барнсов. Нашёл же время.

Сара не ругается вслух и не тянется за бокалом лишь потому, что у стен есть уши, а из-за чертовой депрессии хорошей выпивки днём с огнём не сыщешь.

 

~*~

 

Пять лет спустя Сара меняет мнение, когда одной отвратительной зимой Стефани серьёзно заболевает и никак не идёт на поправку.

Укутанная во все одеяла и свитера, какие нашлись в доме, она тает в постели. Сара молит соседок присмотреть за дочерью, но у тех свои мелкие паршивцы — Баки не составляет труда просочиться в дом к изголовью кровати Стефани. Она всегда была слишком маленькой — такой маленькой, что ему даже страшно держать её за руку. Бледная и задыхающаяся, она напоминает ему одну из чахнущих викторианских женщин с гравюр. Он не плачет, конечно, нет, даже тогда, когда Стефани, устав сердито на него смотреть, наконец-то засыпает. Он просто снимает свитер с шарфом и кладёт их на неё.

Это одна из тех ужасных нескончаемых зим, когда январь плавно перетекает в март без намёка на тепло. Баки продаёт газеты и сигареты, разносит телеграммы и исполняет поручения по всей округе. Он откладывает каждый пенни и покупает топливо для маленькой печки в комнате Стефани; он приносит ей комиксы, чистые записные книжки, которые ей так нравятся, лучшие карандаши из художественного магазина. Он затачивает их украденным бритвенным ножом. Он пытался купить лекарства, но миссис Роджерс грустно ему возражает:

— Милый, ты и так помог более чем достаточно.

В какие-то дни Стефани лучше, в какие-то — хуже. В плохие дни она так плачет от боли из-за кашля, что Баки мечтает только об том, как бы подраться. Он хочет стать бандитом с кучей денег и тремя блестящими машинами, купить три билета на юг Франция, где он бы держал Стефани за руку под солнцем пока она не отогреется и забыл дорогу назад.

 

Но если он приходит с подбитым глазом и рассечённой губой, Стефани смотрит так, словно он разбил ей сердце, поэтому Баки тихо и добродетельно часами сидит рядом. Он читает ей Робинзона Крузо и газеты, которые подбирает, когда другие их выбрасывают. Он на разные голоса озвучивает её любимые комиксы и рассказывает о соседских детях.

— И потом Энни сказала...

— Баки, — произносит Стефани, щёки её порозовели — впервые с ноября, — если ты продолжишь болтать об Энни Спенсер, я начну ругаться.

Энни Спенсер с прошлого лета сходит с ума по Баки, строит ему глазки и игриво приподнимает юбку, когда он проходит мимо. У неё огромные титьки и маленький рот, но однажды она сказала: «Баки, зачем ты тратишь время на эту Роджерс, она со дня на день издохнет», и никогда прежде Баки так сильно не хотел ударить девчонку.

Но Стефани этого не знает.

— Ревнуешь, Роджерс? — дразнит он.

К восхищению Баки, Стефани краснеет ещё сильнее:

— С чего бы... хочешь гулять с Энни Спенсер — так гуляй.

Баки наклоняется и ухмыляется — так ему нравится злить её. В её глазах словно безумствует электрическая буря — это сводит с ума.

— Не будешь по мне скучать? — спрашивает он.

— Джейм Бьюкенен Барнс, можешь пойти и нализаться, мне нет никакого дела! — её взгляд полон смущения и изумления.

Она хватает одну из подушек, но когда она пытается его ударить, Баки перехватывает руку, переплетает пальцы и, прежде чем она успевает сообразить и выгнать, — целует.

Она выдыхает в его рот, волна жара накрывает его как пожар, но ничто не вечно и времени нет, — Баки заставляет себя остановиться до того, как вернётся миссис Роджерс и убьёт его.

Стефани светится, рот удивлённо округлён. Она прекрасна: взлохмаченные светлые волосы, полупрозрачная кожа — столько месяцев взаперти! Баки больно смотреть на неё.

— Ты моя, Роджерс, — говорит он, стесняясь и не зная, как сказать лучше.

— Твоя единственная, Барнс, — предупреждает она и тянет к себе за волосы — вот это да, мисс Стефани Роджерс, — для ещё одного поцелуя.

— Да, мэм, — разумно отвечает он, губами чувствуя как она улыбается.

Миссис Роджерс находит их через полчаса и на неделю отказывает ему от дома. Оно того стоит.

 

***

 

На этот раз заболел Баки.

Жаркий и изнурительный июнь на исходе: вот он таскает ящики на пристани, вот он открывает глаза и видит разъярённое лицо Стефани.

— Барнс, такого дурака как ты свет не видывал! — сердито шипит она, когда он пытается сесть, то вздёргивает бровь: — Если ещё раз попробуешь подняться, тебе будет очень, очень больно.

Но поскольку он никогда не расстаётся со своей глупостью, он ещё раз пытается сесть и получает обещанный тычок. А затем он сидит, со всех сторон обложенный подушками, и Стефани хлопочет над ним — не зря же она целый год ходила в школу медсестёр. Он позволяет ей играть с ним в доктора. Она притворяется сердитой, если мама Баки рядом, но стоит той отойти — бросает на него испытующие взгляды.

— Ты слишком много работаешь, Баки, — говорит она, как только он проглатывает бутерброд и съедает тарелку пасты с горохом. — В этом месяце я почти тебя не видела.

Баки пожимает плечами, что тут скажешь. У него план. За восемнадцать лет под пристальным неприязненным взглядом миссис Роджерс он понял, что работает только одно.

— Мне нужно кое-что сделать, Стеф, — говорит он, стараясь звучать невозмутимо. Она присаживается на край кровати, кладёт голову на грудь, касаясь затылком его подбородка — он, как обычно, лишается дара речи и становится удивительно сговорчивым. Обнимая её за узкие плечи, он знает, что она любит его. 

— Будь осторожен, ладно? — выдыхает она в грязный хлопок рубашки. — Я без тебя не сумею отличить небо от земли, придурок.

Стеф тоже занята: у неё уроки и подработка — неприличные рисунки, о которых Баки поклялся молчать. Милые женские журналы платят немного, но газетки для молодых парней с удовольствием покупают дерзкие картинки. Баки честно не знает ревновать или смеяться.

Он работает ещё пару недель. Жутко и выматывающие. Мать видит его насквозь: «Малыш, я бы одолжила тебе». Второго июля он заходит на Рубинштейна богатым, а выходит — полным надежд.

Спустя два дня они валяются на пледе — миссис Роджерс одолжила его с таким мрачным выражением лица, будто догадывалась к чему это приведёт. Они пьют лимонад и едят жареного цыплёнка, приготовленного мамой Баки. Вспотевшими руками, он извлекает коробочку из кармана.

— Эм... вот. Вот… пожалуйста, — говорит он, показывая чертово кольцо.

Вместо того, чтобы сказать «да» и изящно заплакать, Стефани просто говорит: «Ох...», толкает кольцо на палец и бросается на Баки.

Салют взрывается над ними. Она сидит на нём — такая маленькая, что он боится раздавить её. Её волосы цепляются за кольцо, когда она наклоняется поцеловать, заглушая вздохи и всхлипы, и Баки жадно глотает их, сжимая её бедра до синяков.

Позже Баки нависает над ней — и, господи Иисусе, даже от мысли об этом становится жарко, — волосы золотой шёлк на зелёной июльской траве, и она кричит, когда он целует её меж тонких ног.

— В этот парк нам дорога закрыта, — задиристо говорит она, накидывая платье. Баки прячет её трусики в карман. Можно, раз она не заметила, как он их украл.

— Ох, — говорит Баки, встряхивая плед: он весь в пятнах от травы и... прочего.

— К черту, — хмурится Стефани, разглядывая подсохшую сперму, и свернув плед в ком, она бросает его в реку. Баки смеётся до колик, любовь переполняет его.

У него кружится голова от мысли, что эта сумасшедшая женщина выйдет за него замуж.

 

***

 

Дело в том, думает он, она все поняла, когда напали на Пёрл-Харбор. Они слушали радио: война пришла и к ним, а это значило, что каждый бруклинский мальчишка рванётся за море. Удастся увидеть старую страну такой, какой её видела бабуля. И умереть там же, где и дед.

Оба знали, что так и будет. Только если он подпишет контракт сейчас, то получит большие деньги. Ему заплатят только лишь за то, что он вступит в армию. А если он добьётся повышения… чем выше звание, тем больше денег. Он все равно собирался — зачем отказываться?

Он идёт в вербовочный пункт, заполняет требуемую информацию, указывает Стефани Барнс как супругу, выслушивает обещания, что о его старушке позаботятся. Его взвешивают, измеряют рост, забирают историю болезней, заглядывают в рот и заставляют попрыгать, а затем ставят штамп на документы и отправляют на неделю в подготовительный центр в проклятый Джерси.

Он ничего ей не говорит. Плотно сворачивает бумаги, прячет во внутреннем кармане пальто, покупает буханку хлеба по пути домой, и пытается спасти суп, который она хотела сварить перед тем как уснула.

Никому в больнице нет дела, что она маленькая и слабая, а она не из тех, кто жалуется. Баки наливает суп, стараясь не думать о том, как сильно ненавидит её работу в больнице. Как сильно ненавидит, что её постоянно окружают больные. Они не могут ругаться из-за этого снова... он просто не может ругаться с ней сегодня.

 

***

 

Документы ему отправили. Он приходит домой с кладбища. Он копал могилу для миссис Смит, которая жила через два дома и умерла от кашля прошлой ночью. А документы лежат вразлёт на дурацком маленьком столе.

— Они хотят, чтобы ты прибыл в воскресенье, — произносит Стефани, выпрямившись. Баки не в силах подавить дрожь — она так красива когда злится.

— Все к этому шло. Я просто их обыграл. Более того, если получу повышение, если стану сержантом до того, как… о тебе позаботятся.

— Когда ты умрёшь, ты имеешь в виду, — говорит она. — Обо мне позаботятся, когда ты умрёшь.

— Необязательно, — упрямо возражает он. Скорее всего, так и будет, но она могла бы и притворится что выживет (вряд ли, конечно, — он хоть и не окончил школу, но газеты читал).

Стефани вскакивает, взбешённая:

— Ты должен был поговорить со мной! — кричит она. — Ты такой глупый. Ты должен был... Я говорила, разве нет? Я говорила, что не сумею без тебя отличить небо от земли, а ты обещал, обещал, что я буду твоей единственной.

— Ты моя единственная, — говорит он, хватая её за руки — вряд ли она позволит обнять так крепко, как ему хочется. Он хочет вцепиться, упасть на колени и прижать лицо к её животу, закрыть глаза и притвориться, что они вновь всего лишь два глупых ребёнка из Бруклина. — Да, ты. Я просто хочу позаботиться о тебе. Ты сама знаешь, что все равно так и будет.

Она странно морщится. Совсем не так, как бывало. Хуже. Но он просто стоит, пережидает. В последний раз, когда она плакала над тем, что он сделал, он пытался поцеловать её и она выгнала его в прихожую. (Он забрался по пожарной лестнице и спал напротив окна, пока она не заворчала, веля возвращаться. Но он все равно спал на полу). Наконец, она высвобождает одну руку, вытирает глаза и говорит:

— Ты мудак, Баки Барнс.

Он знает, что прощён.

Но им не становится легче. Между ними, да и не только между ними, что-то хрупкое. Все чувствуют, все читают газеты, все знают, что должно случиться, но все они притворяются — всё будет в порядке. Они притворяются, что их отец или сын лишь ненадолго уезжает, что он — вернётся. Они не завешивают окна чёрным. Но улицы Нью-Йорка опустеют.

Так легко, правда. Притворяться.


End file.
